secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The All-Seeing Kawaii
Issue #9; "Sidestories: The Last Pagan" Update 1.9.2. The elevator at the back of Hyakumonogatari Heights in Kaidan will let you go direct to her floor, after completing Spiral for the first time. Coordinates 445, 831 Steps #Check the message from Harumi. Icon in lower-right of screen #Locate the Orochi tank. Just to the west of the building, marked on the map at 808, 472 #Upload the virus through the antenna. On top of the tank turret #Locate the crashed Orochi helicopter. North of the tank, marked on the map at 871, 567 #Upload the virus through the connection port. Box inside the cockpit of the helicopter. An Orochi helicopter flying above will start dropping bombs in the area #Get out of the open to escape the helicopter. If you're hit by a bomb, it will do about 12% of your health to you in immediate damage, and then give you the "Burning Feet" Afflicted effect on you, that will hit you 5 times for about 7% of your health each time. Thus, each bomb hit against you will do about 47% health damage to you. Head north along the road, avoiding bombs as you go, until you get to a stairwell on your left. Marked on the map, at 815, 720 #Check the message from Harumi #0/7 Find and clean cameras in the Nagahama District. Find and destroy "filthy eggmass" covering cameras in the area. The first one is on the post just to your left after coming up the stairs. When you destroy the eggmass, you will be attacked by one of the following Evolved Filth Creatures: Filthdrop Beast, Filthdrop Ravening Shade, Filthdrop Insidious Shade #Check the message from Harumi. Video message cut-scene #Travel to the Subway Entrance where the footage was captured. Marked on the map: 552, 465 #Destroy the Technomorphic Pile; in front of the subway entrance #Recover the camera from the remains; Use the corpse of the Technomorphic Pile #Replace the camera at the subway entrance; on the map a camera mount on the side of the subway entrance, at 548, 475 #Check the message from Harumi #Go to the overpass marked on the map, at 431,534 #Find something that might attract the Filth. You have only Harumi's previous extolling of the virtues of Bingo, and the glowing outlines to go on, here. A Bingo! colo vending machine tipped over, marked on your map at 452,563. #Use the Bingo! Soda to lure the Filth down to the tree. Go to the tree just outside of the ally, at 431,575, and use the white [] brackets at the base of it. #Climb the overpass. Two tendrils of Filth will extend from the overpass to the base of the tree where the cola was poured. Jump on the tendrils and walk up them until you get to the overpass, then click on the filth to use it like a ladder and climb up to the top. You will take filth damage while you are climbing on the Filth. Only stop to heal. #Examine the camera mount. Three of them: Near where you climb up, on the edge of the billboard. Just after the billboard, on the left side, below the Lore:The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus. On the wall of the building at the end of the overpass #Go to the Kaidan City Mall. Marked on the map at 560, 610 #Find a way to the roof of the mall. There is a ladder in an alley, marked on the map at 599, 596 #Search the rooftop for a working camera. In the back left corner of the roof is a billboard access walkway at 628, 509. Towards the end of that walkway, near the dead body, is a camera still on its mount. Use the camera to see a cut-scene where the Bird of the Zero Point Pathogen (Flappy) swoops down and carries the Agent off to a nest of Filth #Check the message from Harumi. Icon in lower-right of screen. Note that you cannot move or take any other actions until you read the message #Escape the nest. Take two Bingo! colas out of the machine in the back and place them in the white-bracket "Opportune Spot" without making any noise. If you get caught by the birds, you are instantly killed, and the mission is complete. Notes Lore:The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus, Entry #1 for the Black Signal can be found on the overpass during Tier 4, and can only be gotten while doing this mission The Achievement Nest Ninja can only be completed while on Tier 5 of this mission Category:Tokyo missions Category:Update 1.9.2 Category:Lore Category:Achievements